Nintendo Fun House Episode 460
Description In this episode of Nintendo Fun House, Bowser Jr and his friends go to the Apple store to get Gill a new IPad. All is well until Bowser Jr discovers Airpods! After that everything goes wrong... Summary Bowser Junior wakes up to find Tyler eating an apple, to which he says it's a hint. They find Gill , who says that he is working on his new iPad which is old, to which Junior says they have to go to the Apple store for that. Junior then pieces together that Gill and Tyler are taking him to the Apple store so Gill can get a new iPad. Junior says he might find something he likes, even though Gill says he has everything. When they get to the tunnel, they find a new entrance that conveniently leads to an Apple store. A lady introduces herself as Alex and introduces her friend Steve, who is working at the register. They enter the store, and Gill asks to see the iPad pros. Junior goes to Tyler, and Tyler says he can't afford anything. Tyler asks how a phone can cost $1300. Gill bought his iPad, and allows Junior to continue his search. Junior finds an Apple Watch, and wants it. Gill tells him not to get it because he can't tell time, and proves this when Junior guesses the time being 10 pm despite them just waking up in the morning. Junior then finds Airpods, and wants them immediately. He tries them on and starts listening to a song. He exits the store without paying, because he can't hear everyone telling him because of the music he's listening to. Gill ends up paying for them. Back at the Fun House, Tyler asks if they want to play, and Junior acts like a jerk because Tyler calls the Airpods just earphones. Gill tells him not to hang out with them if he's going to act like that, and Junior says that he can smell broke. Junior leaves the house to listen to songs. Junior enters the Koopa Kingdom listening to one of his songs. He finds an old lady who needs help retrieving her cat in a tree, but Junior doesn't help because he can't hear her over his Airpods. The lady calls him a jerk. Junior then nearly gets crushed by an anvil when crossing through Koopas moving boxes. Junior says it smells like broke in the area, and the Koopas kick him out. Junior returns to the Fun House, where a boy asks for help finding his mum. Unfortunately, Junior is singing out loud and the song he's singing upsets the boy. The family leaves after Junior says they smell like broke. He enters the house and meets Tyler, who explains to him that his Airpods are evil and making him do bad things. Junior realises this when he sees a "No Jr Allowed" sign at the entrance to his door. Junior then flushes the Airpods down the toilet, because Junior says his freinds are better. He apologises to Gill, and Gill accepts his apology. Tyler says that his apology sounds like a Tumblr post. Characters *Alex *Bowser Junior *Gill *Koopa Troopa *Lost Boy and his Mum *Old Lady with Cat *Steve *Tyler Trivia * The names of the workers in the Apple store, Alex and Steve, are a direct reference to the names of the main protagonists in Minecraft. * The skin of the boy who needs help finding his mum is Dash from 'The Incredibles' movie.